The Swing
by phnxgrl
Summary: This is my interpretation from the picture of the swing and the dialogue to match.


The door of his loft was that just a door but why was she so nervous? It has been 4 months since she had seen her partner, her best friend. Or even hear his voice. The voice which echoed loudly in her mind. Kate, stay with me... Kate I love you.. I love you Kate. She wondered if he still meant it. There were so many questions she needed answers. Too many possibilities she had to narrow them down. Thus, here she was standing in front of his door.

Rick was going to get some air he had been writing non stop for a few hours now. He was dressed not like he did normally was but very casual. These past 4 months have been torture. However, he was there for his daughter. The therapist said she was almost in full recovery. Alexis his pride and joy reacted very badly to his heroic attempt to save Kate. It took all his time to convince her he would not do it again well at least not in front of her Rick thought.

Rick opened the door to discover a very confused Kate standing there.

"Kate" Rick said," wait an minute I will be right back "with a very happy tone to his voice.

Kate looked at the departing Rick then sighed. Time has not been pleasant for him either. He looked older and more frumpier that he had ever looked before.

Rick with a spring in his step returned with a bag and his keys.

Rick said," I am going out for a little walk would you like to join me?"

Kate said, " I would be delighted to accompany you."

Rick closed the door and was clutching on to the bag very tightly as if it held the world finest treasure.

Rick knew it certainly did for the one person walking next to him.

Rick walked in silence while Kate was wondering what had cause this normally talkative person to change. Oh yeah, I got shot!

Rick purposely walked into a nearby park and found the place he want to be for their Talk. Sitting on a swing Rick motioned for Kate to sit on the swing next to him.

Rick said, "As a child I loved the swings. I could imagine me doing all sorts of space battles while swinging on them."

Kate had to laugh thinking of a younger Rick so wrapped up in his imagination.

Kate confessed, " I too loved the swings but probably not as much as you did." I remember a time when my father would take me to the park and the swings especially if I had a fight with one of my friends. It was my special place where I would enjoy him and me doing father daughter things."

Rick looked on with a smile on his face he loved how privileged he was when Kate spoke about her past.

Kate then continued," The past is not what I was here to talk to you about. I missed you Rick!"

I was angry when you were not present when I opened my eyes! Lanie was! Why was that?"

Rick looked down he really did not want to upset her but she needed to know the truth. " I was banned from the hospital",. Rick admitted. "It was not my finest hour. Josh had accused me of leading you to your doom. I could not back down. I was so enraged at that smug arrogant doctor so I decked him! Josh did not fall down but pushed me down and I did not get up. I felt he was justified in his accusation."

Kate widened her eyes as Rick told her the story. She was always wondering why Josh was so silence and had a welt on the side of his face.

Rick then added," He had me banned from the hospital and because of your protective detail. I could never slip past." Eventually, I gave up trying but I did make sure someone was there for you once you awoke since I could not."

Rick continued," I have something for you." As he reached into the bag and brought out a box. "Please open it."

Kate accepted the box and felt the weight she knew it was a book His book. The latest Nikki Heat book one which he chronicles their lives together. Kate was touched. Rick sure knew how to choke up a woman even if he was not looking his best. Kate opened the box and there it was the advance copy of Heat Rises.

Kate started, " Rick , I can not thank you for the gift it means so much to me!"

Rick then reached into the bag once again and produced Johanna's ring along with her dad's watch.

Kate looked at him with gratitude, " You had them?" She squeaked.

Rick nodded and said," Yes, in the waiting room your father gave them to me to hold until you were well" I guess I got busy and then I was not allowed to see you. Then I knew I could not return them to you without me being present so I kept them."

The last item Rick produced was Kate's police hat.

Kate was amazed he had that too. She thought she had lost all those items and were mourning that loss for awhile now. Kate was filled with gratitude for her friend! So she kissed him on the cheek and said,

"Thank You for holding on to these for me."

Kate then continued, "I need some of your wonderful advice. I think you know I have been reinstated and have my badge now thanks to your help. My therapist has told me it is time to thank everyone who has stood by me and especially you."

Rick beamed at her words," I will always be there for you Kate! Always!"

Kate felt choked up and was taking a moment to collect her thoughts. He was being sincere and using the tone filled with love and compassion for her. Her thoughts went to the last words before she passed out and knew it was too soon but he voice had confirm he did love her!

Kate finally looked into his bluer than blue eyes which were dancing as if by some magic spell. Kate used to not believe in magic but today she was different. Magic was possible.

Kate opened her mouth and said, " Josh proposed to me but I have not accepted. I needed to talk to you first. I have made up my mind. Yes, he was finally the boyfriend I wanted but he was not you!" I can not start anything with you, yet. I am still healing but I hope once I am healed you would be there for me."

Rick understood what Kate said," Kate, I would stand on my head until the end of the world. if I got to be near to you! These past 4 months have been the hardest on me. I have missed you everyday and some days I did not get out of bed. Yes, I would wait for you. Since you have now given me something to look forward to."

Kate was indeed grateful to her friend. The only man to stand with her during all her adversities. And when the time came she would be by his side. No more other people. He WAS her one and done.


End file.
